superpower_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Grey
Jean Grey has been stated to be an omega level mutant. By birth, Grey is among the most powerful telepaths, telekinetics, and psions. She is also one with the Phoenix Force and, while acting as its avatar, she is one of the most powerful cosmic entities in the Earth-616 universe. According to Prosh, her comparative mutagenic power register was of 8.9. Telepathy: Grey is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (i.e. dolphins, dogs, ravens). The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increased while she is accessing the Phoenix Force. After her absorption of Elizabeth Braddock's specialized telepathic ability, Grey's own telepathic skill and power was increased to a level at which she could create psionic firebirds capable of inflicting mental and physical damage. However, this enhanced telepathic ability came at the temporary cost of her telekinetic ability. She has demonstrated the following specialized uses of her telepathy: *''Telepathic cloaking:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psychics and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Her cloaking is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and see through this ability. *''Mind cloaking:'' She has the ability to rearrange the mental engrams of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devices or by other telepaths. *''Psionic shields:'' She has the ability to erect a psychic shield for the protection of her own and the minds of others. *''Telepathic illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events that are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not even there. A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *''Memory alteration:'' She can erase, implant, restore, or alter the memories of others. *''Mind control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions onf others. *''Mind possession:'' She can possess the mind of another and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing a person's personality partially or entirely. *''Mental paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body were to be somehow killed. *''Trauma healing:'' Grey has the ability to erase a person's memories and heal mental trauma through psychic surgery. She can also stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. *''Mental sedation:'' Grey can telepathically sedate her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to sedate them. *''Neural jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain which can increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels temporarily. *''Power dilation:'' Grey has the ability to place psychic inhibitors in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind linking:'' Grey has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic blasts:'' She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, causing them pain, knocking them unconscious, or turning the victim brain-dead. *''Astral projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto the astral plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane, she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her envnironment. She can also communicate with others astrally through her own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental detection:'' Grey can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis: The projection of psychokinetic energy enables Grey to levitate objects and propel or manipulate them however she wishes. *''Telekinetic flight:'' She can lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight. *''Molecular acceleration:'' Grey can stimulate individual molecules to create heat. *''Telekinetic blasts:'' She can generate concussive force as blasts or bursts. *''Telekinetic force fields:'' She can create a telekinetic field to either shield her and her teammates or use it to lift multiple heavy objects at her enemy. *''Psychic firebird:'' She can manifest her telekinesis as a psychic firebird whose claws can inflict both physical and mental damage. *''Tactile telekinesis:'' She can utilize her telekinetic ability to enhance her physicality. *''Telekinetic aura:'' She has the ability to possess powerful telekinetic extensions of herself. *''Matter transmutation:'' Grey can manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level, such as turning wood into gold, plants into crystal, or cause physical bodies to disintegrate by altering their molecular structure. Empathy: On many occasions, Grey has shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enable her to control, manipulate, and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. It is becuase of her empathic abilities that the almighty Phoenix Force chose her as its rightful human host. Phoenix Force avatar: As the favored and true avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Grey may greatly increase her powers by tapping inton the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers, especially in terms of Grey as its "host, house, and self". Grey is the strongest and complete host of the Phoenix Force and, as such, she is even capable of forcibly ripping it out of another host and forcing its status upon herself. *''Interstellar travel:'' She can fly unaided through the vacuum of space and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Cosmic pyrokinesis:'' Grey, while acting as the Phoenix Force avatar, can create cosmic fire under any condnitions, even the impossible ones such as in the vacuum of space or underwater. This fire does not require oxygen to burn and burns so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products, such as ash. Grey has perfect control over this fire and it only consumes what she wills. Typically, it manifests as a raptor or part of a raptor, such as a claw or wings. It is unclear whether this fire is an extension of her powerful telekinetic ability or a more general property fo the Phoenix Force. *''Cosmic teleportation:'' She can teleport her and others across vast distances, such as to another planet or galaxy, across the vast vacuum of space itself, or even an entirely new timeline altogether. *''Cosmic force blasts:'' Grey can use the Phoenix Force energy to manipulate and project multiple forms of energy and use it to project blasts and beam of immense concussive force powerful enough to destroy whole planetary bodies. *''Cosmic atmokinesis:'' Grey is capable of manipulating and creating cosmic weather. She can create cosmic storms, solar flares, geomagnetic storms, cosmic rays, coronal mass ejection, and black holes. *''Telekinetic sensitivity:'' This ability allows her to feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a hold on are similarly composed. *''Resurrection:'' The Phoenix Force can resurrect others after they have died into living flesh, bone, and blood. It is unknown if factors such as time since death have an effect on the ability to successfully resurrect a person, nor is it clear how the Phoenix Force calls back the soul of a person to their body. *''Energy absorption:'' She can directly absorb, manipulate, generate, and fully control any type of energy. She can activate and deactivate the mutations of other's with just the use of her psychic abilities. *''Life-force manipulation:'' Since Grey is one with the Phoenix Force, she can fully control and manipulate life and death itself. As such, she can take the life energy from something and vice versa. *''Immortality:'' Grey and the Phoenix Force are one-and-the-same entity on some fundamental level and, as such, she can never truly die and does not age. The Phoenix Force can also restore Grey's body to life, although there appears to be some unknown limitation to how quickly it can successfully accomplish this following her death. *''Temporal manipulation:'' While acting as the Phoenix Force avatar, Grey can manipulate the past, present, and future across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect her actions will have and see through the time. *''Existence mastery:'' Since Grey is the Phoenix Force entirely, she possesses total control over the entirely of existence. She can warp reality, bring anything into existence, freely manipulate all existing things and return them to nothingness when their purpose is extinguished. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic cloaking Category:Mind cloaking Category:Psionic shields Category:Telepathic illusions Category:Telepathic camouflage Category:Mnemokinesis Category:Mind control Category:Mind possession Category:Personality alteration Category:Mental paralysis Category:Mental amnesia Category:Mind transferal Category:Trauma healing Category:Mental sedation Category:Power augmentation Category:Power negation Category:Mind linking Category:Psionic blasts Category:Astral projection Category:Mental detection Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Molecular acceleration Category:Energy blasts Category:Force field generation Category:Energy constructs Category:Tactile telekinesis Category:Transmutation Category:Empathy Category:Pathokinesis Category:Interstellar travel Category:Cosmic pyrokinesis Category:Cosmic teleportation Category:Cosmic energy blasts Category:Cosmic atmokinesis Category:Telekinetic sensitivity Category:Resurrection Category:Energy absorption Category:Vitakinesis Category:Immortality Category:Temporal manipulation Category:Existence manipulation